The introduction of cloud computing has been a revolution for the computing world. Cloud computing presents a resource for developing applications and objects that is flexible, scalable and robust. Cloud computing may provide almost immediate access to software environments, involving multi-tenancy of virtualized servers and other information technology (“IT”) infrastructure.
However, deployment of application objects using cloud technology can involve unique complications. Challenges may emerge when using cloud computing to deploy applications to diverse and complex environments. Conventional efforts to calibrate deployments of cloud-based applications may be tedious, time-consuming and repetitive. Conventional methods of cloud deployment may also be prone to significant deployment errors. Undetected, mismatched attributes of deployed objects may create significant problems with deployed applications.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide methods and apparatus for streamlining deployment of software applications and objects. It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for reducing errors in the deployment of software applications and objects. It would further be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for reducing risk of malicious corruption of deployment of software applications and objects. It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for detecting and/or tracking deployment changes and/or errors.